


Help a Brother Out

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [21]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love, Love Nest - Minaduki Yuu (Manga), Super Lovers (Anime & Manga), ハートの隠れ家 | Heart no Kakurega | Hideaway for the Heart (Manga)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: Hiroto is asked to fill in as bartender at a café/bar called White Fang, spoiling his date night with the guys. There he meets a curious young man named Ren and his three brothers, plus some other folks. It's a crazy night for everyone.





	1. A Request

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! The Tokyo Yaoiverse expands yet again, bringing in even more sexy playmates! I couldn't resist, Haru is just too, too yummy. Lemon in chapter 2. Feel free to comment.
> 
> All rights and thanks to the mangaka -
> 
> Koisuru Boukun - Takanaga Hinako  
Heart no Kakurega – Natsume Isaku  
Super Lovers - Abe Miyuki  
Sayonara Game trilogy - Minaduki Yuu

**A Request**

“Hiiirrroootooo! Please!” Naru begged, but Hiroto wasn't having any.

“No, Naru! You know how hard it is for me to spend time with them already since I work nights and they have normal day jobs. Saturdays are the one time we can really get together and have some fun.”

“I know, I know! But I owe Kiyoka a big favor after she sent two of her people to help at Risqué last month. You can take Friday night off next week – I'll cover it for you myself. I just can't find anyone else for this Saturday and I have a meeting I can't miss. Please? It's a little neighborhood bar and it'll be easy.”

Master came over and clapped Hiroto on the shoulder. “Just give in now, son. You know he's going to pull out the tears next. And he'll guilt-trip you forever if you say no.”

“Grr! You don't play fair, Naru!”

“Of course I don't. Tell those...friends of yours to stop in the bar and hang out with you. At least you'll get to see them. And you can be outrageous – Kiyoka is a real character and won't mind a bit. It'll be fun – you'll see!”

“Where is it and what time do I have to be there? And Ichimaru and Isogai get to drink for free next time they come in!”

“Deal! It's called White Fang and I have the address around here somewhere...um, I'll text it to you. And I'll send you Kiyoka's number – you can get the details from her. I've never been there, but apparently, it's a café during the day, run by a couple of ex-hosts. Eye candy for you, hmm?”

“I don't need eye candy!”

“No one _needs_ it, but it doesn't hurt, either!”

Hiroto rolled his eyes. “You're hopeless!”

* * *

Late Thursday morning when Hiroto woke up, he sent text messages to both his lovers about having to miss their usual Saturday night date. Then he flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _I want to see them,_ he thought. _What if they don't even miss me...?_

Bzzzt! Bzzzt! Messages on his phone.

“_It can't be helped if you have to work, Honey. Of course, we'll come to see you there! I know Friday is a long shift for you, but you're welcome to come over after – no matter how late it is. I'll call you later.”_ Isogai really was too good for him.

Next message._ “Noooo! Naru is such a meanie! Can I punch him? He'd better give you a bonus! Don't worry, Isogai and I will keep you company - and keep you from flirting, you shameless man!” _Ichimaru's reply made Hiroto smile. _He's such a silly._

Cheered up, Hiroto heaved himself out of bed and began his day.

* * *

“What's wrong?” Morinaga asked Ichimaru who had just answered a text. It was one of his rare days in the S Pharmaceuticals offices and they were having lunch together.

“Oh, Hiroto has to work an extra shift Saturday night at some other bar. We had plans with Isogai. I guess we're going to go hang out with him there, but it's not the same, you know?”

Morinaga studied him. “You've been spending a lot of time with those two, haven't you?” he asked casually. “How is Hiroto doing? I haven't been to see him in a while.”

Ichimaru perked up. “He's great! His hair is bright green this month, haha! I told him he looks like there's bamboo growing from his head and he punched me.”

“What do you guys do anyway? I can never get Senpai to go out anywhere.”

“Nothing special. Karaoke – did you know Isogai has a great voice? Won't sing anything but American rock songs though. We go to the arcade sometimes or watch a movie. One time we played poker...” Ichimaru's voice trailed off and his face turned red.

_Oh ho!_ thought Morinaga. _Now that's an interesting expression!_ But the mention of karaoke left a sour taste in Morinaga's mouth, thinking back to how Isogai once tricked Tatsumi into singing and held that over his head. _I know he was trying to protect his friend from Senpai, but still!_

“Is Hiroto as good in bed as he brags?”

“Oh, he's ama-gglgh!” Ichimaru realized what he'd just admitted to. Morinaga couldn't help but laugh. Ichimaru was just too easy to mess with.

“And Isogai doesn't mind being the third wheel with you two? What does he do, ditch you when a pretty girl appears? I suppose having wingmen helps with the ladies.”

Ichimaru avoided Morinaga's eyes. “No, it's guys only when we hang out. We do guy stuff, so it's not like we're on a date.”

“Yeah, but I know Hiroto is touchy-feely. Doesn't that leave Isogai out?”

“He doesn't mind. Anyway! What does Tatsumi-sensei like to do for fun?” Ichimaru tried to change the topic.

_Oh no, you don't._ “Senpai doesn't believe in fun. Working in the lab is his idea of fun. But tell me about Isogai. He and I got off on the wrong foot, so I don't know him very well.”

“Isogai? He's smart, he's funny, he's a prankster but it's always good-natured. He's a black belt in judo, though he doesn't really practice it anymore. He really knows himself. I wish I had his confidence.”

_What is going on here? You describe him like... _“So, how is he as a lover, then? I wonder if judo would add to his technique.”

Ichimaru turned pale. “W-what?”

_Shit! I was mostly joking, but look at Ichimaru's face!_ “Really? That's what is going on? I'm impressed, Ichimaru. I've never done a threesome. Despite my misunderstanding with Isogai, I didn't really think he swung that way. I guess Hiroto could seduce anyone if he tried, though.”

“I...what...you don't think...!”

“Ichimaru! It's okay. Breathe! You look ready to pass out! Remember that I know all three of you, and I've been gay for a long time. I'm going to pick up on things few people would. I don't care, as long as you guys are happy and they're treating you right.” _Hiroto, what have you dragged this young guy into?_ Morinaga was going to give him a piece of his mind, later.

Ichimaru recovered a bit. “Naru figured it out, too. It scared me, that we seemed so obvious! We're...it's good. We're good together, but I know most people would freak out if they knew. I don't want to be the one that messes it up by doing something stupid, like giving us away.”

Morinaga had the sudden urge to give Ichimaru a big hug. “Don't worry about it. Worrying will make your reactions worse. You are fine. What you're doing isn't hurting anyone and it's nobody's business – not even mine. I'm sorry for teasing you, but I didn't think it was true until your face gave it away. I'm glad for you, truly. I know you've been looking for a long time.”

“Talking to you that day at the company party was the best thing I could have done, Morinaga. You're a really good friend, you know?” Ichimaru smiled at him shyly.

_Oh, Hiroto! I see why you wanted him, and if you hurt him, I'll kill you or Isogai or both of you_. “Friends are good to have, aren't they? Now. Tell me all the juicy details! Who's idea was it? How did it happen? Why did thinking about poker turn your face all red? Yeah, just like that!”


	2. After Hours

**After Hours**

Hiroto quietly closed the door to Isogai's condo and padded into the living area. He was exhausted but not sleepy - it usually took him some time to wind down after work. Not only had it been a busy night at the bar, but he'd also gotten a long lecture from Morinaga about taking advantage of Ichimaru's youth and naiveté. Little did Morinaga realize that Aikawa had stripped away most of Ichimaru's supposed innocence.

Still, he knew it was true to a degree - Ichimaru was the least experienced of the threesome and the most vulnerable when it came to matters of the heart. _Ah, well, it's too late now! Just look at them...beautiful._ He stood at the bedroom door, peering in. Ichimaru was draped across Isogai, who had his head turned as if he'd fallen asleep while kissing Ichimaru's forehead. He wanted to jump them both, he wanted to slide in beside them and sleep, and he wanted to stare at them.

He shook his head. _What I need is a shower._ He went to the spare room, found his extra pajamas and grabbed a towel. Over the last weeks, Isogai's rented condo had become their main meeting place since it was the most central, large, and had that enormous bed where they all fit comfortably.

_Taichirou really spoils us both, letting us keep stuff here and giving us keys. Who would have guessed I'd fall for someone so normal and stable? Not that's he's average, once you get past the face he wears for others. He's just so practical, not to mention open-minded and down-to-earth. And Yuuki is such a boy-next-door. They're not my type at all! _Laughing at himself, Hiroto started the shower and stripped off his bartender's uniform.

Standing beneath the hot water, Hiroto raised his face to the spray and let it blast away the make-up he wore sparingly for work, the cologne, the smell of cigarette smoke in his hair. He barely registered the puff of cool air before arms wrapped around him from behind. He didn't have to look, he knew those arms by now. “Taichirou...” he let his head fall back onto Isogai's shoulder.

“Mmm,” Isogai nuzzled at his neck. “Rough night?”

“I didn't mean to wake you. It's was a typical Friday, except Angel showed up and read me a lecture about Yuuki and how we'd better not mess him up.”

“Oh? So Morinaga found out? Well, he does know us all, but he's not in a position to judge, really. Yuuki is fine.”

“I've always wondered what exactly you know about those two. Angel mentioned something once, but....”

“I witnessed something by accident, then I teased them about it. Tatsumi was an easy mark back in the beginning. But you do realize your Angel is no angel, right?”

Hiroto laughed and spun around in Isogai's embrace. “Oh, I know! He's a very angelic demon, though. Never mind him now. I'm jealous! You and Yuuki looked so sweet all snuggled together – what were you two up to earlier?”

Isogai captured his lips in a long, hot kiss and his hands began to slide over water-slick skin. “A little of this, and a little of that.”

A soft gasp escaped Hiroto as strong hands gripped his ass and pulled him closer. “I-I like the way you this and that.”

“This?” Isogai rubbed their cocks together. “Or that?” His fingers teased Hiroto in the back.

“Unnn!” Hiroto felt that familiar melting of his bones that happened when Isogai got serious. “Both!”

Isogai found the bottle of hair conditioner and squirted some over their erections and his hand, maneuvering them so that the water was behind him and Hiroto was pressed back against the tiles. Hiroto raised one leg and wrapped it around Isogai waist, giving him better access.

“Oh yeah!” Hiroto sighed as a finger entered him. Both of their slippery hands were stroking the combination of their cocks. “Taichirou! So good...”

“God!” Isogai panted, staring at him. “Your face! When you get like this...your face makes me crazy! I want...I want to destroy you!”

“Yours too! So intense! Ahh! Put it in, please! I need you inside me!” Something about Isogai always triggered a deep, primal response in Hiroto where his body responded automatically. _What is it about him that does this to me?_

“Are-are you sure? I didn't bring...” They'd never done it bare, even though the three of them had gone to be tested together as a sign of their commitment.

“Yes! Now!”

Isogai added more conditioner then carefully slid himself in. “Fuck! Hiroto, that's...shit, it's good! I'm...not gonna last very long-”

“Nnngh! Hah! More! Destroy me!”

Grunting and gasping, Isogai and Hiroto clutched at each other and lost their minds, completely overtaken by sensation. They came to their senses sprawled awkwardly on the floor of the shower, water still running and the entire room full of steam.

“Wh-what the hell was that!” Isogai panted through bruised and swollen lips. “I've never come so hard!”

“Dry orgasm for me, followed by a normal one right after. I've never done that either.” Hiroto was purring and boneless.

“We'd better get out before we pass out for real from the heat.” Isogai struggled to his feet, knees weak and wobbly. He pulled Hiroto up, who leaned limply against the wall while Isogai quickly cleaned them up and shut off the water.

While Isogai toweled them dry, Hiroto couldn't resist snatching one more kiss. “I lo-!” Isogai pinched his lips shut.

“Don't say it. Not now, right after that.” He held Hiroto close, their heartbeats matching pace. “Can you say it to him also, and mean it? I can't let you say it unless it's for both of us.”

“Different,” Hiroto mumbled against Isogai's hair. “But strong. For both of you. I love you. I love him. I've known it for a while and it has nothing to do with what we just did.”

“God!” Isogai let out a sigh of relief and Hiroto felt him shaking. “I was afraid to say it or hear it from either of you, in case it wasn't mutual between all three of us. I-I know Naru said I was the foundation, but I had no idea how hard that would be.”

“Silly man! It doesn't mean you have to always be the strong one. You can lean on us when you need to, and let down your guard sometimes. Like you did with me tonight.”

"Is that why tonight was so insane, do you think? Maybe I've always held myself back. Damn, the two of you wormed your way right past any defenses. I love you. I love you both. It's weird, but I agree. 'Different, but strong.'”

Back in the bedroom, Hiroto crawled on top of Ichimaru and kissed him.

“Mmph...roto?”

“Hey, Sweetie! I love you!”

“Love you,” Ichimaru mumbled, completely at ease with saying it. “Taichirou, too.” His hand groped around until Isogai's grasped it. “Love you both, hng....” And he drifted back to sleep.

Isogai laughed quietly. “And here I agonized over saying it. He goes right back to sleep.”

“But look at the smile on our boy's face.” Hiroto smoothed a lock of hair off Ichimaru's eyes.

“He is adorable, isn't he?” Isogai kissed Ichimaru softly. Curling up, one on either side of Ichimaru, they all went to sleep.


	3. Just the Basics

**Just the Basics**

5:30 pm on Saturday, Hiroto walked slowly towards White Fang, taking in its appearance and atmosphere. _Clean, welcoming, and definitely decorated with a mind to attracting women customers. I suppose they'd be stupid to ignore their appeal if the owners are both former hosts._ There were still several tables with ladies seated at them, even though it was about closing time for the café.

As he got closer, Hiroto could see the women were just lingering with empty plates, sneaking glances at a doorway that must lead to the office. _Huh, hoping for a host-sighting._ He chuckled to himself. _I can't wait to see these guys!_ He went in, taking off his sunglasses and slipping them into his pocket.

The one waiter in the room turned around to see who'd just entered. _Hmm, nice. _Tall and clean-cut, with glasses. _But still pretty young, maybe twenty? Can't be an ex-host._ Conversations trickled off as the ladies took in Hiroto with his pretty face and green-streaked hair.

“Can I help you?” the waiter asked. “I'm afraid we're shutting down the kitchen now but I can get you some coffee or tea, or we have some desserts.”

“Hi! I'm Hiroto and I'm looking for Kiyoka. I'll be bartending tonight, so she asked me to get here early.”

“Oh, I see. I'm Shima, my brother's the day-manager. Why don't you have a seat? She's not here yet. Ren!” he yelled.

An even younger man came out of a back room. _Now this one is worth waiting for,_ Hiroto thought. Small and wiry, with a mop of black hair and very sharp dark eyes, he was captivating. _Fifteen?_ No, that serious expression and something in his manner made Hiroto reevaluate. Older than that, despite his size.

“What?”

“Go get Haru. Tell him the substitute bartender is here but Kiyo isn't.”

A ripple of whispers and giggles behind him let Hiroto know this Haru was the one they were waiting for. Ren cast a look at Hiroto, big eyes seeming to bore into him, before turning and leaving. _He's an odd one. I wonder what he looks like when he smiles._ But his musings were cut short by the arrival of Haru.

_Whoa! Okay, now I feel inadequate as a man._ Haru was taller than his brother, with tousled ashy blonde hair and the most arresting sea-green eyes he'd ever seen, framed by dark lashes. His face was perfectly chiseled, lips full and sensuous – European features with just a hint of Japanese to their shape. And a body to die for, long and lanky, broad shoulders but slender waist.

“Ah, hello! Welcome to White Fang. I'm Kaidou Haru.” Haru came forward with his hand out and a soft smile. _Even his voice, dammit, is deep and warm._ Hiroto shook hands with him, just barely keeping his composure. “Sorry, Kiyo isn't here yet – she's always running late, except when she's inconveniently early! Let me show you around. Ren, could you make him a plate?”

Ren stared at Hiroto for a minute, then headed off. _Hmm, the kid is almost scary! That look was definitely some kind of warning, territorial or something._ Hiroto ignored it and followed Haru around. He was shown the bottle arrangements and beer taps, the various glasses, garnishes, and all the other bar equipment. _Nothing fancy, but all high quality._

Haru kept up a light conversation through the tour, explaining that he ran the café with his three brothers and his friend Ikuyoshi, that he knew Kiyoka from high school. Also that the brothers lived in the house next door, should they be needed during the night. _Holy cow, the guy is smooth! Why would he give up hosting? He must have made a fortune!_

When they went back out to the main room, Ren was there with a tray of food which he placed on the bar counter. “Ginger pork, we had extra,” he said to Hiroto while hovering near Haru's side. Haru's hand drifted naturally to Ren's shoulder and rested there.

“Wow, looks great! I thought I'd end up with bar snacks at best.” Hiroto sat down and dug in. Haru smiled wider and patted Ren's head which made the young man scowl.

“Keep an eye on him, please Ren? I've got to do some paperwork in the office. If Kiyo isn't here by 6:00, come and get me.”

Ren watched him go, then got a determined expression on his face and plopped himself down next to Hiroto. “Where do you usually work?” he asked Hiroto. The last few customers trailed away, now that Haru was gone again.

_I'm being interrogated._ “A bar called Mon Chaton in Chiyoda. I've filled in shifts at Risqué also when Naru needs it. That's his other bar in Ni-Chome. It's Naru who owes Kiyoka a favor that has me working on my night off. Uh, that's Naruse Aito, my boss. I've been tending bar for years though, in Nagoya before this.”

“Why?”

“...? Why what?”

“Why a bartender? I'm trying to decide what to study in college, so I wondered how you settled on bartending as a career.” The boy spoke in a strange manner, a bit arrogant and old-fashioned. _Like a samurai in a drama,_ Hiroto hid a smile.

“Oh. Uh, I never really chose it. I just started doing this in college as a part-time job. But I did terrible in college and dropped out. I'm good at bartending, I enjoy it, and it pays pretty good.” Hiroto shrugged.

Ren looked around, checking to see if anyone was close enough to overhear them. Shima was busy cleaning, so with the coast clear, he put his next question to Hiroto. “Are you gay?”

“I am.” Hiroto kept an easy, casual tone. “What makes you ask that?”

“Well, a lot of Kiyoka's friends are and you mentioned Ni-Chome which I heard is the gay district? You know Kiyoka's a guy, right? I don't understand why she got breast implants since she doesn't plan on changing anything else.”

Hiroto choked back a laugh. This guy had no tact and was curious as a cat. “I knew that about Kiyoka, yes. She's very pretty, boobs or not. But why...I have no idea. I'm not that close with her. Why don't you just ask?”

“I did, but she ignored me and walked off. She doesn't like me much. Do you have a boyfriend?”

“I am seeing someone, yes.”

“Do you do butt-stuff?”

Hiroto sputtered at that one, not able to hide his amused shock. Shima clearly overheard that but went on cleaning with a tiny smirk.

“That's kind of personal...”

Ren pounded his fist on his leg, frustrated. “Haru refuses to explain anything and he's forbidden me to look anything up on the internet. Aki and Shima won't tell me anything either. Not even Natsuo, and we almost did it! Haru keeps telling me, 'when I get older,' but he won't say how old is old enough! I'm seventeen, isn't that old enough to do it already? I mean, I know the very basic what goes where, but not...grrr!”

_Whaaat?_ Hiroto's mind was spinning. It seemed this boy and his brother...“Wait a minute. Are you saying...?”

“I'm adopted! He's not my brother, not so it matters. We do other things, but Haru's holding back. Will you tell me what to do?”

_Holy shit, that's a sticky swamp I should stay clear of! But someone should tell this kid what he wants to know before he goes totally off the rails._ He glanced around for some kind of help and caught Shima's eye. He got a slight nod before Shima turned and left the room.

Hiroto took a deep breath and launched into a very quick but detailed explanation of just what exactly was involved when two men had sex. Condoms, lube, stretching, prostate location, keeping fingernails short, after-care and clean-up. Not to eat a huge meal before, making sure everything's clean first and no stomach issues. He added that it's not necessary - jerking or sucking each other off is perfectly fine, swallowing is fine. “Oh, and it does hurt at first, nearly every time until you really get used to it. You have to relax and let the muscles loosen, then after that, it feels amazing.”

Hiroto was sweating as he vomited out all the information he could come up with, afraid Haru would burst in and beat him to a pulp. Ren soaked it all up like a sponge. When he ran out of steam, Hiroto ended with, “I think you're ready, but it has to be his decision. Technically, you should be at least eighteen, but he's also your guardian, so he can waive any objections. Then there's your legal status as his brother, which is pretty taboo even if you aren't blood-related. And being gay in general is still looked down on. You be careful.”

“But how can I...?”

“Hiroto? Are you here?” Kiyoka blasted into the store, in some kind of cosplay police uniform, but with short shorts and shirt unbuttoned low enough to display those fake boobs. “Oh good! Sorry I'm so late! Damned traffic! What are you doing here, shrimp?” That last was addressed to Ren, who glared in return.

“I'll come back later,” Ren said to Hiroto. “Thank you for talking to me.” To Kiyoka, “No matter how much makeup you wear, it doesn't make your personality any more attractive!” And he stomped off with Hiroto's now-empty plates, having delivered that near-fatal blow while Kiyoka screeched bloody murder.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Haru came in. “Oh, it's you, Kiyo.”

“I will kill that brat, I swear!” Kiyoka raged.

“Did you call him short again? He's getting taller, so stop picking on him for it!”

“You...you...!”

“Who's slaughtering a pig in here?” asked a newcomer poking his head in the front door. “Bad for business, Bro.” Another dark-haired young man, lively and grinning – this had to be the last brother, Aki.

Haru scrubbed at his face while Kiyoka attempted to calm herself down. “Aki, go home. I'll be there in a minute. Kiyo, I showed Hiroto everything I think, but you should go over it again yourself - if he hasn't decided to run away from our madness. I'm going to go make dinner. Have fun!” With a wave, he strolled off.

“Argh! Those brothers are so annoying! Sorry, Hiroto!”

Hiroto just shrugged and gave her a hug. “It's all entertainment to me.”

Kiyoka laughed, fury fading. “How are you? It's been ages! Still playing the field?” They spent the next fifteen minutes going over Kiyoka's particular way of running the bar and then customers began to trickle in and everything fell into place. But in the back of Hiroto's mind, he was sifting through everything that had happened so far. _Very entertaining._


	4. A Practical Demonstration

**A Practical Demonstration**

By 9:00 pm the bar was in full swing, with an odd mixture of laid-back locals and flaming drag queens and other conspicuously alternative types. Kiyoka was everywhere, life of the party, while Hiroto poured drinks with ease. This crowd didn't call for anything fussy or complicated and he was having fun.

Ren appeared and planted himself at the quiet corner, same as Naru did in Mon Chaton. He obviously wanted to continue their earlier conversation, which made Hiroto nervous. When he had a break in serving, he made his way over. “Hey, does your brother know you're in here? Is that okay?”

“I don't have school tomorrow. I might not get along with Kiyoka, but she wouldn't let anything happen to me and Haru knows that.”

“Well, I don't want to get beaten up or bad-mouthed to my boss, so you keep it to yourself – that stuff I told you before.”

“I will. Don't worry. But how can I get Haru to stop treating me like a child? Natsuo told me he was only fourteen when he did it with a girl the first time, and I'm sure Haru didn't wait until he was eighteen, so why does he insist I have to?”

_Gah! How am I supposed to know? _“Why do you think he does that? And who's Natsuo?” _I need more info before I venture any advice. _”No wait, give me a short summary of your life together.” Ren filled him on how they met, and what they'd done so far.

_Okay, I can see how this kid wouldn't have that natural boundary against a brother that most siblings grow up with, and no idea about what's socially acceptable. And he doesn't care either, while Haru is at least aware._ “But why sex? You can be together without that, you know. And what about girls?”

“No girls. I only want Haru.”

_Oh lord. What kind of temptation is poor Haru dealing with? This kid clearly knows how to push all his buttons and doesn't hesitate to do so. Three years of it too! I'm kind of impressed he's held out so long._

“I think...” He was interrupted.

“Hiroto!” Isogai and Ichimaru called together. They made their way to the bar, where Hiroto had their drinks ready before they finished sitting down next to Ren.

“Hey, guys! Thanks for coming!”

“We weren't going to leave you alone tonight. Did you know this place is really close to Ichimaru's apartment?” Isogai said. “I think the neighbors might all show up in a little bit.”

“Interesting crowd,” Ichimaru commented, looking from the local “normies” to the flamboyant others. “And who is this? Looks a bit young to be getting sloshed.” Ichimaru smiled at Ren, who just looked back with his deadpan expression.

“I'm Ren. My brother's one of the owners. Hiroto, which one?”

Hiroto knew what Ren was asking and decided to be just as forthright as Ren had been. “Both.”

That made him react, eyes widening. “You can do that? How?”

“Well, we do that, though most people would think it's a bad idea. And I'm not going to explain how – you'll just have to use your imagination. Don't blab it around, okay?”

Ren nodded, eyes sparkling.

Isogai and Ichimaru had been trying to follow this strange conversation. Isogai asked, “Did you just tell him...?”

“Yep. Guys, this is my new friend, Ren. Ren, these are my boyfriends, Isogai and Ichimaru.”

Ichimaru nearly fell off his stool. “Hiroto! Have you lost your mind?”

“No. Ren and I have been talking, and he earned that trust from me. You guys treat him like an adult, okay? He's seventeen anyway, not a baby.”

“Hi.Ro.To!” Kiyoka sang out, coming over and leaning against Ichimaru. “Who are these two gorgeous guys? All my friends want to know their deal!”

Hiroto gave her their usual story, “Friends from Mon Chaton. No matter how hard I try, I can't get Ichimaru to give me a chance!” He pouted and fluttered his eyelashes at Ichimaru, who laughed.

Isogai clapped Ichimaru on the back and added, “Stop trying to steal my wingman, Hiroto! You have enough guys to choose from without turning Ichimaru. And introduce us to this lovely lady.” Turning his head just a little, Isogai gave Ren a wink then proceeded to charm Kiyoka into a fluttering, giggling mess. Smooth and witty, he allowed himself to be dragged over to Kiyoka's crowd and made himself the center of their attention.

“I have no idea how he does that,” Ichimaru muttered, watching.

“He thinks it's funny.” Hiroto sighed.

Ren was also observing. “Everyone likes Haru too, but with him, it's mostly his looks. I mean, he just says the same stupid things and all the women gush over him. Isogai is clever. Does it bother you when he flirts with other people?”

“We know who he goes home to, so the flirting is fine. Hiroto here is the biggest flirt you'll ever meet – and the most skilled. Who's Haru?” Ichimaru asked.

Hiroto answered. “Flattery will get you laid. Haru's one of the owners, and Ren's older brother, though Ren was adopted. We're trying to figure out how Ren can seduce him.”

Ichimaru spit his beer out. “Are you serious? What the hell, Hiroto?”

Hiroto laughed. “I have to make some drinks. Give him your insight, Yuuki.” And he walked off, leaving Ichimaru facing Ren, who looked at him expectantly.

“Good god. He was serious and you want to seduce your brother? I'm like the worst person to ask.”

“Haru's not my brother by blood. And why can't you help?”

“Because...I have no technique, to be honest. I'm like a big dog that jumps on you and slobbers. Hiroto is the seductive one, and he can get either of us in the mood easily. Isogai does what he wants and we end up wanting it too.”

“I tried jumping Haru, but it didn't work. He won't go past a certain point, no matter what I do. If I ask plainly, he just says no. The one time we almost...he was drunk and it scared me.”

“Ahh. That's what he's going to stick on, that he scared you. Do you flinch when he goes a little far? Get embarrassed? Freak out?”

“Yes. But he...it's like a switch flips and he's different. That's not him, not his real self. So I end up freaked out.”

Ichimaru thought about it. “A man really turned on can be intense, Ren. It does flip a switch for some guys. Doing it with a virgin can be nerve-wracking, and you being...He's probably just as scared as you are, but for different reasons.”

“Scared of me?” Ren looked skeptical. Hiroto was back but waited to hear what Ichimaru answered.

“If you didn't like it, what would happen then? If you tried to stop him halfway? He doesn't want to hurt you, but he might not be able to stop past a certain point. And once you've been together that way, he'll want it again. If you didn't like it then he'd feel terrible about desiring you. Sex is complicated.”

“But don't people do it all the time? One night stands or whatever?”

Hiroto spoke this time. “That's different. It's meaningless, so it's not very scary once you've had your first time – more of a thrill. It feels good, but it's empty. It's not like that with someone you care about.”

Isogai finally escaped the clutches of Kiyoka's crew and came back to them. “Wow, those are some aggressive...uh, 'ladies.'”

Hiroto snickered. “It's your own fault!”

“Oh, I'm not complaining, aside from one pinch on my ass that still stings. Did you get Ren sorted out?”

Ren sighed, “Not really. I think I understand more, but I still don't know how to...what's 'seductive?' Being like them?” He indicated Kiyoka and friends.

Hiroto and Ichimaru looked at Isogai. “What? My turn, huh? Um...seductive. It's making someone focus on your body and their response to it - inviting them, teasing them, convincing them that you're hungry for their touch. It can be a look in your eyes, the way you stand or move, the tone of your voice. There are some things that most men respond to, but the more you know someone, the easier it is to tailor your actions to their specific tastes. And it's nothing like them over there. Just announcing that you want sex is not seductive.”

“Good answer!” Hiroto said. “Ren, I'll bet the women who flirt with your brother do things like play with their hair or touch their chest, lean in towards him, smile shyly looking up into his face.” Hiroto demonstrated each movement. He was very good at it. Ren nodded. “Those are the first steps. Once you get somewhere private, you kick it up a notch.”

“Kick it up a notch.” Ren clearly didn't know what that meant.

“Haru will definitely kill me for this. Ren, is there a back patio or somewhere no one will see us, especially your brothers?”

Ren nodded. “There's a small dining room no one ever uses. Back over there,” he pointed.

“Go. We'll be there in a minute.” Ren went right out. “Taichirou, follow him. Yuuki, you keep Kiyoka distracted this time. Kiyoka! Can I take a break?”

“Sure!” She came over to take his place. Ichimaru blushed under her attention, adorably awkward.

Hiroto made sure no one was paying attention, then joined the other two in the private room, lights on and bright as day. Isogai was gaping at Ren and he turned to Hiroto with disbelief all over his face. “His brother, Hiroto? What in God's name...? Are you sure you know what you're doing? This is a pretty bad idea...” Isogai's protests trailed off as Hiroto stepped right up close and stared into his eyes.

“I'll explain later. Ren, you paying attention? Watch his face and mine, eyes especially.”

“Yeah,” came the whisper from Ren, standing off to the side.

“Taichirou...” Hiroto's voice was softer, deeper, breathy. His body seemed to be hovering just millimeters away from Isogai's.

“You've got to be kidding, Hiroto. This isn't Naru's office and Ren's too...young...” Hiroto was sucking on Isogai's finger. “Nggh. Stop that.”

“No,” Hiroto purred. He stepped forward and Isogai retreated until he backed into the table. Isogai sat and Hiroto nudged his legs apart until he could fit between them. “Mmm,” he trailed a hand down Isogai's chest and rubbed one nipple.

“Shit! That's so not fair!” Isogai was clutching at the table's edge.

“Hold me, Taichirou. Please.” Hiroto kissed his way up Isogai's neck, tangled his fingers in Isogai's hair and then let his lips hover over Isogai's so their breath mingled. An invitation, a temptation Isogai couldn't refuse. They kissed wildly.

At that point, Isogai lost any inhibitions. Growling, he grabbed Hiroto's hips and ground them together. Then he laid back on the table pulling Hiroto on top and rolled them over. He bit Hiroto's neck, which brought out a deep moan. “Oh god, yes!”

Ren squeaked and Hiroto and Isogai froze. They looked over at him, both faces flushed and slack with desire. Isogai's eyes were dark and fierce, much different from the twinkle they'd held before, and Hiroto's eyes were unfocused as he licked his lips and fought to come back.

“Ren. No hesitation, no fear, no shame. Invade his space, overwhelm his senses. Make his brain turn off. Once you get this far, there's no backing down. You have to want it all, and he has to know it. You see? Ohhh!” Isogai had dismissed Ren and returned his attention to Hiroto.

Ren could only nod.

“Now get out please.” Ren got out, fast.


	5. What Friends Are For

**What Friends Are For**

Ren didn't go back to the bar but retreated to his room – the bedroom he barely used. He needed to be alone with his racing thoughts. As he passed through the living room Haru called to him, but he gave an excuse about wanting to read. _Like I could focus on a book after that!_ He flopped face down onto his bed, waiting for his semi-erection to go away.

He understood why Hiroto had chosen Isogai rather than Ichimaru for that demonstration. Isogai with his friendly and cool demeanor had...changed. Into someone almost savage, primitive. Much like Haru those few times that scared him. He'd also held back in a sort of panic before giving in – same as Haru. Not because he didn't want Hiroto, but in this case, because he was uncomfortable about Ren watching.

Ren didn't think Ichimaru would have acted that way, not if he described himself as a big puppy. People mistook Haru for the big puppy type, but Ren knew he wasn't, not when it came to that. Haru became a predator, just as Isogai had done.

And Hiroto liked it. He drew Isogai in, coaxed him surely and skillfully. Ren knew he was awkward and blunt and simply crashed into Haru expecting to be caught. _How can I possibly seduce Haru like that? Too embarrassing!_ Ren's cheeks burned just recalling the expressions on their faces, the sounds they'd made._ They weren't embarrassed though, not even about letting me see it. The...lust. _Lust. He'd felt it for Haru enough to recognize it._ I don't really know what comes next though,_ Ren told himself, _not what it feels like_.

After seeing that display, and Hiroto's thorough if rushed sex lesson, Ren at least had all the pieces. Technically, he knew what to do, what would happen, that the pain he sort-of remembered wouldn't last. All he needed was the resolve. _I'm not Hiroto but I know I turn him on. I just need to follow through, convince him I'm ready and I want it. Not with words, but with my body talking to his_.

Suddenly, Ren wanted to see how Hiroto and Isogai acted afterward. He left his room and took the stairs down two at a time.

“Ren?” Haru was watching TV.

“I forgot something.” He went back to the bar and pushed his way to Ichimaru, still sitting in the same place but now surrounded by a group of people he knew.

“Hey, Ren. These are my neighbors.” He introduced them all, and Ren took note of the one obvious pair of men, Haruto and Izumi. They were comfortable with each other, casually touching, but not obnoxious about it. That was the sort of relationship he could picture for himself and Haru someday. Two pretty women (_Kiyoka can't be happy about that_), and two other guys that weren't of interest to Ren at all.

Kiyoka was still behind the bar, looking a bit pissed off. “Ren, what happened to Hiroto and Isogai?” Ichimaru whispered. Ren gave him a look. “Oh, never mind. Was it...instructive?”

“Yes. Are you jealous, that Hiroto didn't ask you instead?”

“Honestly, yes, a little. But I know they'll make it up to me, and I think I know why. I know how Isogai is with him, and Hiroto's different with me. Ayano once said Hiroto was the teacher-type, and she was right. He couldn't keep from helping you, and he has good instincts. As long as it worked, that's okay with me. You know, I wish someone had talked to me the way we are talking to you. I was a mess about this kind of stuff until very recently.”

Isogai appeared out of nowhere and sat down on the other side of Ren. Ren's sensitive nose picked up a whiff of sex, but Isogai was back to his usual mellow self. He turned and caught Ren's gaze. Smiling a little, he shrugged and shoulder bumped Ren. “Hiroto triggers something in me, even I don't understand it. I hope I didn't creep you out. Hey, Ayano! Caught yourself a rich man yet?”

'No!” she pouted. “Won the lottery yet?”

“I won something, but it wasn't money.”

“Well, that's useless. And no rich ones here either, I can tell.” Isogai laughed.

“Hiroto!” Kiyoka yelled. “Where the hell did you vanish to? You're supposed to be bartending, right?”

“So sorry! Here I am!” Hiroto was bouncing like he was drunk. “Ichimaru! I can't stop myself!” He jumped onto Ichimaru's lap and kissed him. Ichimaru couldn't help but respond, wrapping his arms around Hiroto and opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Ichimaru's neighbors gaped at them, while the rest of the bar patrons erupted into hoots and whistles and cheers.

Isogai pulled Ren close and whispered into his ear. “Mmm, aren't they cute together? Hiroto gets silly afterward. I feel lazy. Ichimaru either passes out or has so much energy we both want to punch him.” Ren was confused. Their pack (being raised with wolves had shaped all his views of human interactions) didn't make any sense, but they were happy with it.

And that's how Haru found Ren when he was drawn to the bar by all the noise. With Isogai's arm wrapped around him, and a flush on his cheeks, dark eyes sparkling as he avidly observed two men kissing like mad. _They're totally different, and not because of a room full of people watching. Hiroto's like another person entirely, down to his body language, and Ichimaru is...sweet. How weird!_

“REN!” _Shit! _Ren went rigid.

“Play it cool. He's jealous, that's good,” Isogai muttered. “As long as he doesn't beat me to death. Damn, he's gorgeous, kid. You wrap him around your baby finger and drive him wild, okay? And make him talk to you.”

Ren listened. As Isogai let go of him, he made no move to run to Haru. Instead, he poked at Hiroto until the impromptu make-out session with Ichimaru stopped. “Go make my brother a drink. Whiskey.”

“Wha...? Oh, shit!” Hiroto giggled, and Ichimaru groaned, face red as a tomato. _Definitely no sign of a predator in Ichimaru – he still looks like a happy puppy_. Climbing off Ichimaru's lap, Hiroto ran behind the bar and poured a double whiskey for Haru while Kiyoka tried to scold, but she kept squealing over that display.

Ichimaru spun his stool around and laid his head down on the bar as if embarrassed to death. But he turned just enough for Ren to see the big stupid grin on his face. “Told you they'd make it up to me!” he said.

“You guys are crazy.”

“Ren,” Haru had strangled his initial rage at seeing his young lover held by another man and plastered a weak smile on his face. “Why don't you introduce your new friends?” His usually warm voice was frosty.

“Isogai,” Ren pointed. “Ichimaru,” he pointed again. “They're Hiroto's friends, Haru.”

Ichimaru raised his face from the bar, back to his usual color. Then he gaped at Haru. “This is your...brother? Um, sorry about that...uh. Nice to meet you?” Ichimaru didn't do well when flustered. Isogai snickered and decided to test Haru a little.

“Hey, Ayano. You sure you don't want to rethink that money thing?” She was practically drooling and bounded forward to be introduced to the most perfect man she'd ever seen.

Haru responded with his automatic charm, host training taking over. Isogai was impressed as Ayano used each of those gestures Hiroto had enacted and Haru didn't respond to any, clearly numb to them. Ren shoved the drink into Haru's hand and he drained it, then set the glass down and pulled Ren against his side.

Ayano was bubbling and chattering, but even she noticed the way Ren and Haru stood together. Ren couldn't hide his satisfaction as her over-the-top flirting faltered. _He's mine. He'll never be yours._ Haru was drawn away by some of Kiyoka's friends and Ren watched him go.

“Ren, I think you're ready. And so is he, even if he doesn't realize it,” Isogai said quietly.

“Show no fear, just go for it!” Ichimaru added.

Hiroto, eyeing Haru carefully, chose his timing with precision. He leaned across the bar and whispered into Ren's ear, “If he starts to back off, you moan just like this. Ahhh! Never fails!”

Ren's face turned bright pink as a weird sound escaped him. “HA!” He clapped his hands over his mouth. Haru, already watching the three men talk intimately with Ren, couldn't believe what he just heard. “HA! Ha ha ha!” Ren sank down onto the floor and clutched at his stomach, weird barking noises still bursting out of him, face contorted. _Am I having a seizure?_

Haru rushed over. “What the hell? Are you alright, Ren? What's wrong? What did you do to him, Hiroto?”

“He's laughing, Haru.” _This is laughing? I thought I was dying._

“That's impossible! Ren doesn't laugh, he doesn't even smile.”

“Well then, what is that?” He pointed to Ren's face.

Tears leaking from his eyes, struggling for breath, Ren's face had a big grin stretched across it. It was the most beautiful thing Haru had ever seen. He knelt down on the floor and pulled a chortling and gasping Ren into his arms.

“What did you slip him? Is he just drunk?”

Hiroto rolled his eyes. “Nothing and no. It's a release of tension, which you'd understand if you pulled your head out of your ass. Take him home. _To bed._” Hiroto emphasized that last part very deliberately, meeting Haru's shocked eyes.

“Bed!” Ren shouted, then laughed some more. He couldn't seem to stop. _I'm going insane._ Haru scooped him up and nearly ran out of the bar.

* * *

“Well, that should take care of that problem,” Isogai slapped Ichimaru on the back.

“What the fuck is going on?” Kiyoka asked. “I've never seen Ren or Haru act like that! Hiroto, were you telling him what I think you were? How did you even know something was going on there?”

“Ren told me. And if you knew about it, why didn't you do something?”

Kiyoka looked insulted. “Everyone knows about it. Aki, Shima, Iku, Natsuo, the damned school doctor, and the landlord and I don't know who else. We all just watched and waited and let them sort it out. Besides, I liked seeing Haru agonize over that brat.”

“That's plain cruel.”

“Whatever. You haven't had to put up with his insufferable brother complex for the last ten years. Haru is a big pain in the ass, and Ren's a terror. They deserve each other.”

“Broke your heart, did he? Taichirou, kiss Yuuki and cheer up Kiyoka.”

“Huh? Why would that...? You kiss him again!”

“I can't reach him from here. I've got to tend the bar. Anyway, Kiyoka's a huge fujoshi, aren't you? She loves watching guys kiss.” Kiyoka nodded, eyes wide with anticipation.

“Izumi and Haruto can do it.” He looked around. “Where did they go?”

“They all left while Ren was on the floor laughing. I have no idea how I'm going to explain any of this night when they ask me about it.” Ichimaru looked over at Isogai with his puppy dog eyes.

“Goddammit. Is it a full moon tonight? I feel like a lunatic!” He reached out and pulled Ichimaru towards him. They locked lips, Isogai letting himself go and Ichimaru responding with heat.

“Ooh! Hiroto! I love your friends!” A fresh round of squeals and cheers broke out among the crowd.

Isogai couldn't help laughing into Ichimaru's mouth, and soon both of them were snorting and chuckling, which put an end to the kissing. Ichimaru rested his head on the bar again.

“This is officially the weirdest night of my life, Hiroto. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Anytime. That's what friends are for.”


	6. Talking it Out

**Talking it Out**

Next door at the house, Haru was having a panic attack while his two brothers looked on, surprised for a change. Ren was laying on the couch, still laughing in bursts. “What happened, Haru? What's wrong with Ren?” Aki had a tendency to over-react just like Haru.

“Should we take him to a doctor?” Shima asked more calmly.

“That damned bartender and his friends did something to Ren! He's having a laughing fit! Ren is laughing! He's hysterical!”

“Oh,” Shima said, pushing up his glasses. “It must have been the sex talk.”

“WHAT?!” the other two screeched.

“What do you mean, sex talk? That pervert talked to Ren about sex? I'll kill him!” Shima had to grab Haru and wrestle him.

“Look who's talking about perverts!” Aki yelled. “That green-haired guy? He's been corrupting Ren? I'll kill him for you, Bro!”

“STOP!” Both of them stared at Shima in shock. Shima did not raise his voice ever.

“Brother, this has to stop. You've smothered Ren until he's reduced to questioning strangers about it! You realize that none of us three were still virgins at seventeen? Stop treating him like a child! He's a young adult, he had an unconventional upbringing, and he loves you. You can't judge him by the usual standards, so just stop already!”

“Shima...What the hell do you mean you and Aki did it by age seventeen?”

Aki rolled his eyes. “Are you for real? What fucking dream world do you live in! You and Ren are pathetically perfect for each other! We all know it – that's why we've never smashed your face in. You.Aren't.Brothers. Get it?”

“Of course we're brothers!”

“No, you aren't.” Haru looked wounded at that, and Shima had to take a deep breath. “You are _lovers,_ whatever you've done or not done. You're family. It doesn't change how much you care about us or each other. But use the correct label, at least in your head.”

“Bro,” Aki added, “just because he's not a brother to you, doesn't mean he'll leave you. He isn't one of your host customers who fall for that phony persona you use and then discard you when they get bored. That's not love. You don't have to force him into the role of a brother to keep him close. Stop running from your feelings or clinging to that image of him as a little kid. You love him. Romantically. Christ! Why are we the ones telling you this!”

Haru slumped onto the floor and covered his face with his hands. Shima went over to Ren on the couch, who had finally stopped giggling and snorting. “Are you okay? I hope that bartender didn't freak you out or something. He seemed like the type who would help you without being weird, but...”

“My face muscles hurt.” Ren was back to his usual self. “Hiroto was great. And so were his friends. They told me all kinds of stuff – not weird. Practical. And they didn't act like I should be ashamed or feel like a freak. They weren't embarrassed to talk about it. They cheered me on. It was just a little too much all at once, I guess.” He looked over at Haru and spoke a little louder.

“They even gave me a demonstration.”

Haru's head jerked up at that, and he looked ready to storm back into the bar. “They touched you...!”

Ren giggled again. “No, they didn't! Each other, not me.”

“Perverts,” Haru muttered, but he was again caught by that smiling face.

“Is letting me watch them make out what makes them perverts? Or that they're a threesome? Not because they're all guys, right?”

“A WHAT?”

“Never mind, that's a secret! You can't tell anyone! Promise me.”

“Ren,” Haru sighed heavily, “I promise. But what the hell?” Shima and Aki nodded, a little shocked themselves at that reveal. But they kept quiet, wanting this conversation to continue. It seemed important if Ren was going to talk with them around. He rarely spoke much to anyone other than Haru.

“I wanted to know how to seduce you. But they showed me more than that. Isogai's like you, Haru. One face he wears for most people, his true face he shows only to people close to him, and another face when he's...um. I think that's what was scaring me, that you changed sometimes and so did I. And Hiroto...he was interesting. Hiroto is different with Ichimaru than he is with Isogai. Like a...chameleon? I didn't know that could happen.”

Haru thought back to those few times when he'd gotten carried away and Ren retreated from him. “I think I understand. People respond to each other in all kinds of ways. Different people bring out different aspects of your personality. And you getting scared – that's why I didn't want to go further.”

Ren made a fist and bonked Haru on the head with it. “I got scared because you didn't explain it! You wouldn't explain anything, just kept telling me I wasn't old enough or attacking me like it was punishment. It had nothing to do with my age! That was from not knowing what was going on or what to expect next!”

“Ow! I'm sorry, Ren! It's not an easy thing to talk about for most people! If you're with someone your own age, you learn it together because neither of you know anything! I don't like that side of myself when it shows up. And I couldn't bear the thought of driving you away because of it.”

“I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not scared of that now. You're mine! All sides of you.”

“Ren!” Haru swept Ren up in a bear hug. “I'm sorry! I was so afraid and desperate and I didn't tell you anything. Part of me really does want you to stay the little kid I met in Canada, you know. It was simpler. I knew how to deal with that version of you.”

“Can't.Breathe!” Haru loosened his grip and Ren continued. “Memories are fine, but this is now. We make new memories all the time.” He leaned close and pressed his lips to Haru's who instantly responded.

“Okay!” Aki announced loudly, jumping up. “That's our cue to leave. Shima, let's go check out these guys in the bar.”

“Right behind you,” Shima answered.

Haru stopped kissing long enough to say, “Don't think I've forgotten that you both lost your virginity before you were old enough!”

“Tch! Stupid Bro! You'll never change, will you?” Aki shook his head as he left the room.

“I hope you don't ever change too much, Brother,” Shima added, pushing up his glasses to hide a smile. “But a little more sense would be nice.” He followed Aki out.

Haru turned back to Ren. “Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted now and you must be also.”

“Bed?” Ren gave him a look.

“Not tonight, Ren. Give me a little more time to process, please? Soon though, I promise.”

Ren, feeling the change between them, knew Haru meant it this time and was content. “Soon is fine. Anyway, I want to buy some supplies first. Hiroto said...mph!” Haru kissed him quiet.

“We'll buy them together. The thought of you ordering online from an adult site terrifies me.”

Ren laughed. It was still a weird, barking noise, but Haru recognized it for what it was and treasured it. Finally, Ren was truly happy. “I love you, Ren. And I owe those guys a huge favor. Remind me later, and I'll make them something.”

* * *

A week later Hiroto, Isogai, and Ichimaru were lazing around the condo having their regular date night - or “guys night” as they called it - when Hiroto got a text message. He started laughing as he read it.

“Who is it?” Isogai asked.

“Why are you laughing? What's it say?” Ichimaru grabbed for the phone. Isogai leaned over his shoulder to read it also.

“_We did it. Was good. Thank you. Haru says come over for dinner sometime.”_

**Super Lovers. All the Tokyo Yaoiverse guys are super good at loving in their own smoking hot ways. Hope you don't mind the Brothers Kaidou joining the company. More to come!**


End file.
